


LAMP Drabble

by ldsbibliophile



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Dresses, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldsbibliophile/pseuds/ldsbibliophile
Summary: A little fluffy LAMP
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	LAMP Drabble

Patton walked excitedly down the hall, careful not to trip on his skirts. Today was a big day, no, a  _ huge _ day, the best day of his life!

But then he heard arguing, and he slowed. He peeked around the door into the room.

“We  _ can’t _ wear the same tie,” Roman was saying. “Unless we’re  _ all _ wearing the same tie, but that would be tacky.”

“What are we going to do about it, Roman? Put off the wedding so we can go tie-shopping?” That was Virgil.

Logan currently had his hand on his forehead, his eyes closed. He seemed to be trying to keep himself calm, despite being literally in the middle of the other two.

Patton smiled. It was only one of their little, meaningless arguments. And he knew how to fix it.

Patton stepped into the doorway, clearing his throat softly.

Logan looked up, and Virgil and Roman did double takes. Roman physically stumbled backward, and Virgil’s knees seemed to almost give out underneath him. Logan managed to stay physically still, but his face showed the shock and awe the others’ did.

Virgil attempted speaking first, quietly stammering, “Patton… you look…”

“Radiant!” Roman bounded toward him happily, taking in every detail of Patton’s white ballgown dress, his silver tiara atop his golden curls. Patton blushed as he noticed Roman look into his eyes, taking in their bright blue above his spattering of freckles.

Logan followed, adjusting his glasses. “Indeed, you look…” Patton giggled as Logan seemed at a loss for words, to which Logan took his turn to blush and looked away. “There are a myriad of positive adjectives I could ascribe to your beauty, Patton. I seem to be having difficulty choosing one.”

“Aw, Logan!” Patton pounced on the nerd, throwing his arms around his shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Virgil was the last to approach, looking down at and adjusting his tie as if he suddenly thought it wasn’t good enough.

Patton let go of Logan and closed the distance between himself and his emo boyfriend. He cupped Virgil’s face in his hand. “You look handsome, too, my love.”

Virgil gave him a shy smile.

Suddenly, Roman gasped. “Patton! We’re not supposed to see your dress before the wedding!”

Logan adjusted his glasses again. “Actually, that tradition was meant to keep grooms from running away from a homely bride in an arranged marriage. As we know Patton is far from homely, there is no such risk. Also, he is not a  _ bride _ , though he wears a dress instead of a tuxedo.”

Roman pouted slightly and murmured something about tradition, but Patton just giggled. “Come on, you three. I can’t wait any longer! I do! I do! I do!” He punctuated each exclamation with a kiss on the cheek to each of his grooms, leaving them all smiling and blushing, and two of them rolling their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more but I couldn't think of anything I wanted to write ;v; so this is my LAMP drabble for now, might add to it later...


End file.
